Clary and Jace after CoHF
by Clace Herondale18
Summary: This is a continuation of The Mortal Instruments after City of Heavenly Fire but is a crossover with The Infernal Devices. Mainly focused on Clary and Jace but a lot of other ships included. Some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set pretty much straight after City of Heavenly Fire. Not a full lemon but does have some content that is sexual in nature. I do not own any of these characters.**

After a while of listening to Jace's soft voice read the codex to me and gazing upon the constellations, I said, "You know I don't actually think Clary Herondale sounds horrible, right?"

He closed the old book and replied, "I know you don't Clary" before kissing the back of my head. I was still nestled against him, cocooned in his big, strong arms, yet soft embrace. I turned around, still wrapped in his arms, looked into his golden eyes and said, "I actually quite like the sound of it, it has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" A huge grin lit up his face, like they always did, infecting me, adding to my own happiness and I began to smile and giggle a little.

"It does doesn't it, I'm glad you finally caught on." He replied, still with a benevolent countenance.

I quickly looked around to see Magnus and Alec walking up the path, away from the shore, and realised Simon and Izzy had probably been gone for a while, but I had been too wrapped up in Jace to notice. As everyone had left, I knelt up and straddled my legs over his hips and grinned down at him and said, "I love you, so much." He smiled back at me before saying, "You can't even begin to comprehend how much I love you Clary Fairchild."

I smirked at him and teased, "Then why don't you show me" and pressed my lips against his fiercely. We explored each other's mouths for a minute before we drew back to look into each other's eyes and he smirked, "I'd be more than happy to" and with that his mouth sprung back to mine and he was lost in the familiarity of my mouth, as I was with his. The kiss deepened quickly and I began to grind against his hips and he let out a small moan. After a moment I managed to pull myself away from his soft lips and he looked up at me with a slightly puzzled, but happy expression. Then I said, "You want to go somewhere?"

"You didn't mind doing things on the sand in that cave" he remarked sarcastically, as always and laughed.

"I didn't mind at all." I said and smirked down at him. He chuckled and then I added, "But I'd rather not get sand in weird places if it can be avoided." He let out a laugh and said, "Whatever you want, always."

I Smiled benevolently and began to passionately move my mouth with his once again. Jace drew back and said, "I thought you wanted to move somewhere a little more…comfortable." I briefly kissed him again and said, "I do. But I can't wait that long" and pushed his shoulders down to the ground. He smirked up at me, but his expression grew puzzled as I began to search through my pockets. Where was my damn stele? I finally found it and drew out the thin, metal object and placed the tip to the ground near to Jace's head and bean to draw. Jace asked, "What in the angel's name are you doing?" His expression relaxed as he saw a portal beginning to form and then the puzzlement returned. "wha-" he began, but I cut him off by placing my finger over his lips and said, "shhh" before leaning down to kiss him. I leaned back up when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that the portal was ready. He was still gazing at me happy but confused. Then I rolled over quickly, pulling Jace with me and dragged us both into the portal. Just before the wind and blackness of portal travel took over, I heard a muffled cry of surprise come from Jace and I laughed falling freely through the blackness, holding Jace tight against me.

I started to see light again, bright, cast against Jace's skin, hair and eyes making him glow, as if he were a falling angel. Suddenly, the portal dropped us. We landed on Jace's pristine, soft, white bed, but I landed on top of him, not as gracefully as I would have liked, making me blush. I quickly shoved the embarrassment down. It was only Jace I could be totally myself around him and he loved me for it. The thought made me grin and I sat up to straddle him once again. I looked up and into his golden eyes to find him smiling at me. "Very clever Fairchild" he said with a playful grin toying at the corners of his mouth. I grinned back and said, "I thought so" and he laughed. Then I added, "Now. Where were we?" playfully.

We began to kiss passionately again, our mouths interlocking perfectly, like they always did. We began to tangle ourselves together further, deepening the kiss, if that was even possible, and just got lost in each other, falling. I couldn't take it anymore I drew away from his mouth and began to kiss my way down his jaw and neck and sucked gently on the sweet, soft spot just below his ear and then tore open his shirt and flung it behind me. Our eyes locked for a moment, both of us a little surprised, I guess all the training was really paying off, before we began to kiss frantically again. I grinded my hips against his, causing a deep moan in the back of his throat and began to trace my hands over his hard abs and biceps, like I was drawing him, a painting coming to life underneath my touch. I began to trace his scars softly. I admired then. Whilst some people thought scars were ugly disfigurements, I found a wondrous beauty in Jace's. They spoke to me of his bravery and strength, for everything he has overcome and his strong belief in what he loved; the angel, shadowhunting, his family and me.

I put my hands to the hem of my dress, which had already ridden up around my waist, to pull it off when I felt Jace's soft and gentle yet callused and strong hands over mine drawing it up and over my head. He went to unclip my bra clasp, his mouth still fiercely against mine. I giggled when he began to struggle with the clasp and drew his hands down and onto my waist. I reached behind me and un-clipped my bra clasp, easily, and flung it onto the floor. He still looked at me in amazement every time, not matter how many times he had seen me naked. It made my heart feel warm and a sexy confidence rose inside me. I whispered, "I love you, Jace" against his mouth before I began to kiss him again. When we broke apart, our bodies still pressed tightly together he whispered back, "I love you too, Clary", before we lost ourselves in each other once again.

 **Let me know if you want me to continue with the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

I blinked my eyes open letting them adjust to the light, and smiled because I was still wrapped in the circle of Jace's arms and was still using his chest as a pillow. Even though his muscles were hard, he still managed to make the most comfortable pillow. I felt quite hungry, after last night's workout, and wanted to surprise Jace, so I decided to go and make some breakfast for us. I carefully slid out of Jace's arms and off the bed and looked for one of Jace's shirts. I found the one I ripped of him last night and picked it up, not sorry I ruined it. I breathed the Jaceness of it in and smiled remembering the events of the previous night. I threw it back down and instead pulled out a clean, grey t-shirt and slipped it on along with some panties and quietly slipped out of his bedroom. I would have not have not normally walked around the institute like this, but I knew nobody was home as they were all staying at a hotel near Luke's farm after the wedding and wouldn't be back until late this evening. Yay! I had Jace to myself for the entire day. I skipped into the kitchen happily, put on the radio and began to make breakfast.

Jace's POV

I stirred awake and reached out for Clary's warm, little body, but my hands found nothing. I opened my eyes and looked hopefully around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. I climbed out of bed and put on some boxers and sweatpants. I gazed around the room to see mine and Clary's clothes strewn about carelessly around the room and smiled, remembering last night. Normally, I liked my room to be neat, but I didn't mind this sort of mess for a while and definitely didn't mind the reason the clothes were there. I opened my bedroom door to look out on the corridor to see if I could see Clary. As I did, I got caught a delicious scent of bacon and could hear music playing. I realised my red-haired angel must be in the kitchen making breakfast. What a nice surprise, I thought. When I reached the kitchen door, I saw Clary and leaned against the door frame watching her and smiling. She was lost in that amazing mind of hers, dancing to the music. As she twirled she must have caught a glimpse of me, as she quickly turned back around to face me and stopped dancing. She started to blush slightly. "Don't stop on my account" I said and laughed. She stared at me for a moment the sped across the kitchen towards me and jumped on me, throwing her legs around my waist. She began to kiss me, probably to wipe the smile of my face. I put my arms around her and held her ass, purely for support so she wouldn't fall, of course. I walked her over the kitchen and placed her on the kitchen counter. As I did she wrapped her legs around my hips more tightly, pulling us closer together and I moaned slightly. She drew away after a minute and said, "Ok. You have to let me down so the food doesn't burn. I made bacon and pancakes." I smiled at her and reluctantly picked her up of the counter and placed her feet back on the floor. She placed a chased kiss on my lips before darting around the counter to check the food. "It sounds and smells good" I said and she looked over her shoulder at me, smiled and winked before turning her attention back to the frying pan.

We sat and ate the delicious breakfast, Clary so kindly made. When she put our plates in the sink, I went up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. She just rested her head against my shoulder for a moment and then I said, "Thanks babe."

"No problem. I was definitely hungry after that work out last night." She smiled.

"So was I" I laughed. "Do you want a shower?" I asked hopefully. Clary turned around to face me, tilted her head up and put her luscious, red lips almost to mine and whispered "Race you!" before darting out of the room. I laughed and followed her. In pursuit, I could hear her calling, "You'll never catch me!" from down the corridor and I called back, "We'll see about that Fairchild!" I caught up to her Just as she reached my bedroom door. She flung it open and pushed me inside, slamming the door behind her. She pushed me down on the bed and then jumped on top of me gracefully and kissed me and I kissed her back. She sat up and drew my shirt back over her head, threw it on the floor, kissed me again then climbed off me and over the bed, slowly walking towards the bathroom. I stood up and slipped my sweatpants off. I watched her as she drew down her red panties, slowly, teasing me. I could feel myself getting hard. She then flicked them off her feet and threw them at me and I chased after her grabbed her from behind and spun her around in the bathroom. She was giggling when I set her down and we kissed before she drew me into the shower, after I removed my boxers.

 **Let me know what you think and if you want me to do the shower lemon in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – shower lemon

Clary's POV

I got into the shower and just let the water run over my back for a moment. After Jace pulled his boxers off, I pulled him into the shower with me. He snaked his arms around my waist from behind and started to suck on my neck. It felt so good I let out a small moan. I swear, every time we touched, I still got a surge of electrical energy. I didn't think it would ever go away, but I didn't want it to. He continued to place soft, passionate kisses all along my neck and jawline and I felt that I should return the pleasure. I reached my hand down and began to stroke his length. At first he jolted slightly with the surprise of the pleasure. As I continued to massage his length, I could feel him getting harder and he began to suck on my neck more passionately. I was already lost in the pleasure when he reached down and began to rub my clit. I threw my head back with the sudden pleasure and rested it against Jace's shoulder. We both continued to massage each other's most intimate areas and the pleasure was increasing. He ran his fingers against my folds and I shivered. He slowly pushes one of his fingers inside me and I let out a moan. He began to move his finger slowly in and out, before inserting another finger and I moaned again. I began to rub my hand up and down his length more rapidly as my pleasure increased, and he groaned my name, "Clary" . Then he inserted a third finger. He continued to move them in and out and I could feel myself building and I said, "Jace I think I'm going to c…" just as I tipped over the edge. I felt my whole body clench and then release. An immense surge of pleasure washed over my entire body. He slowly moved his fingers whilst I rode out my orgasm before removing them. For a moment I melted against Jace's body whilst I caught my breath. When I felt like I could breathe again, I turned around and pressed my lips against Jace's, our mouths moving together in perfect synchronicity. I ran my hands through his hair tugging slightly as he put his hands around my ass and began to lift me against him. As he lifted me I drew myself up and wrapped my legs around his hips. Then he pushed me up against the wall and our kiss deepened in the reckless abandon in the passion and love in our kiss. Jace began to rub the tip of his length against my folds before inserting it. A sudden burst of pleasure ripped through my body and I let out a groan and said, "God, I don't think I'll ever be ready for that" and I felt him laugh into my neck. He kept moving inside me, pushing in and out, seemingly getting deeper each time sending a new wave of pleasure to wash over me.

Jace's POV

I was grinding against her, slowly moving my length inside her. A repeated motion of slamming in and pulling out, each time seeming to go deeper and increase the pleasure. Clary kept tugging on my hair gently. It was all I could do not to come right then. We were both groaning each other's names, overcome with pleasure. I felt her walls get tighter around my length and I knew she was reaching her climax and so was I. I groaned, "I'm going to c.. argghh" and she replied, "Arggh, I'm nearly over the edge." After a few more pumps I felt her whole body tense, before relaxing as she let out a moan and we were both sent over the edge together. I felt her relax against me and I pumped a few more times whilst we rode out our orgasms. She snaked her arms around my neck as I lowered her feet back to the floor. Our faces were cms apart and our eyes locked. Wes both stood for a moment melted against each other, staring into each other's eyes. As I gazed into her eyes, I thought that I could get lost swimming in their endless vivid green. I pressed my lips against Clary's with a force and she replied with the same amount of pressure and urgency. We kissed passionately but lovingly. When we drew apart, realising we needed oxygen, I could see a huge smile on her face that matched my own. "I love you" I said and she kissed me again before saying, "I love you too, more than anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary POV

After we got dressed Jace said he would make us some lunch so we were currently on our way to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Jace asked.

"I don't mind. What can you make?" I replied.

"Well I'm not the best cook, but I do make a killer grilled cheese." He said.

"That sounds perfect" I said and he smiled at me, that glowing smile, "One things for sure, you are miles better than Izzy." I said after a moment and he laughed and said,

"I think everyone is better than Izzy at cooking" and I laughed.

We made our way into the kitchen and I sat at the breakfast bar watching him make the grilled cheese and just smiled at the sight. After a few minutes of me he said, "You're staring" and I just blushed and looked away. When I looked up again, I found myself looking into his golden eyes, he was standing right in front of me and he said, "I didn't say you had to stop" and I just smiled and he pressed his lips to mine. When we drew apart he said, "I find myself staring at you all the time."

I just blushed and said, "Oh really, you must like what you see" and giggled slightly.

"I don't like what I see," he said and I just looked down, but he lifted my chin so I looked back into his eyes and he said, "I love what I see." I just smiled and pressed my lips to his and when we drew apart I said, "I love what I see too" and he smiled and went back to making the grilled cheeses and I went back to staring at him.

When we sat down, lunch went by like most of my time does with Jace, filled with lots of laughs, jokes and love. When he put the plates in the sink he said, "We should probably go back to the farmhouse because they are probably wondering where we are right now. Plus we have to get our stuff" and I just groaned.

"You're probably right and we should probably see my mum and Luke off on their honeymoon, I think they leave at three. But I was just looking forward to spending my day with you." I replied with a pout.

Jace laughed and said, "Me too babe, but Jocelyn already has something against me and I don't want to give her another reason to not like me."

I just laughed and said, "I know, you're right" and he smiled, "It's cute that you want to impress my family."

Jace just laughed and scooped me into his arms and said, "Did you just call me cute? I'll show you cute" and he began to tickle me. I couldn't stop giggling and after a minute I said,

"Okay, okay enough. My stomach can't take all this laughter" and he stopped and scooped me into him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He picked me up and sat me on the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I don't know how long we were kissing but we broke apart when Jace's phone started buzzing. He checked it and groaned, "Urrgh, its Izzy. I told you they'd be wondering where we were."

I laughed and said, "Yeah we should probably get going." Jace picked up off they table and led me over to the wall, where I drew the portal rune. "What are we going to tell everyone when they ask where we have been" I asked whilst the portal was forming.

"We could just tell them we went for a walk" and I just nodded. He picked me up again and kissed me and the next thing I knew he threw us into the portal together. It was my turn to let out I surprised shriek as we began to hurtle threw the blackness of portal travel and I just hear his smug laughter as we fell.

We landed in a small field next to the Luke's farmhouse. When I looked up I saw the bluest sky and some birds fluttering about. I sat up and saw Jace sat just in front of me. There was a nice cooling breeze, blowing through the grass and my hair. My hair got blown into my face and when I pulled it away, I saw Jace stood in front of me, holding out his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me up. We made our way towards the farmhouse with our hands intertwined.

When we got to the door, Jace opened it for me and Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Simon were stood in the hallway talking. When Alec saw us he said, "Where the hell have you two been doing? We have been looking for you," with a slightly annoyed tone. Then everyone looked up at us with a questioning expression.

Jace replied, "We just went for a walk, chill."

Alec replied, "What kind of walk takes all morning? And we didn't see you two last night after we left the lake."

Jace and I just looked at each other and smirked. I think Izzy noticed and she said, "Oh" and stared to laugh.

Alec just looked at Izzy confused and said, "What? What is so funny?"

Izzy smirked and replied, "I think it's pretty clear what they have been doing." Alec looked confused for a minute and looked from us and back to Izzy several times before realising what she meant and said,

"Oh, right. Really guys? What is it with straight people?" and Jace and I just laughed.

Izzy said, "Oh come on Alec, it's not just straight people, I heard you two last night." Alec looked at Magnus and blushed and we all erupted in laughter. After we all calmed down, we heard a car pull into the driveway and we went to see who it was. It was the taxi to take my mum and Luke to the airport and a moment after they came downstairs with their luggage. We all went outside and helped them load it into the cab. Everyone said goodbye and my mum and Luke went to get in the cab. My mum was just about to close the door when she stopped and jumped out and ran back over to me. I stood their shocked for a second before I said, "Mum, what's wrong?"

She was slightly out of breath, "Nothing is wrong, I just almost forgot to give you this," she said and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and it just had a phone number on it, so I looked back up at her confused, so she said, "Tessa gave it to me before she left. She said to call her if you want and you two can grab some coffee or something." I was slightly surprised, but pleased, I wanted to get to know her.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure I would see her again" and she hugged me before running back over to the cab. She got in and they drove away whilst we all stood there waving. When they left the driveway Jace said to me, "Who is Tessa?" I smiled and replied,

"Do you remember that girl I was talking to whilst you were playing the piano last night?" and he nodded, "Well that was Tessa."

"Oh right. I was wondering who she was" and then Izzy and Alec said, "yeah so were we."

"Well I don't really know her myself but she seemed really nice. I think I'll call her." I said.

"You should call her biscuit, you two actually have quite a lot in common" Magnus said.

"Yeah I will, but what do you mean? Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah I've known her for a long time and for one thing, you have both loved with a Herondale." Magnus said.

"What do you mean? Is that how she got the ring?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. But you should probably get the rest of the story from her, it's quite long and hard t explain." Magnus said and laughed slightly.

"Ok, I will." I said and with that Magnus went back inside with Alec, Simon and Izzy. I turned back to Jace and he was looking at me with a slightly puzzled expression.

"You can come with me when I meet Tessa if you want. That way you can to know more about your family." I said and a smile lit up his face.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded, "That would be great."

"I'm glad you're coming. I'll go call her." I said and smiled.

"You remember what I said to you last night?" he asked and I nodded and smiled at the memory, "Well I really meant it, every time I think I'm missing something, you give it right back." And I laughed and said,

"I'll always be here for you" I said as I put my hand on his cheek. He smiled, pressed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me. When we broke apart I smiled up at him and our eyes locked.

"I love you" he said and I smiled.

"I love you too" I said before pressing my lips to his again. When we broke apart I smile at him and said, "Ok, I'm going to go call Tessa" and he smiled at me widely before I ran back inside to grab my phone.

 **I just just hit 1000 views and this is my first fan fiction ever! So thank you so much, i never thought this would get that many views. Reviews and ideas for how the story should continue are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa POV

"Hey Jem! Get in here!" I shouted. I hadn't seen him since lunch

"What up Tessa?" he asked as he waked into the living room. We had decided to get an apartment in Brooklyn. Even though I have accumulated enough money over the years, we didn't want to fraw in any unwanted attention, so we didn't get an overly lavish apartment. It wasn't huge but it still had more than enough room for me and Jem.

"Nothing is wrong Jem. But guess who just called?" I said.

"I don't know who? We don't exactly know that many people who are still alive." He said and laughed.

I laughed and asked, "Do you remember Clary?" and he nodded, "Well I gave Jocelyn my number and told her to tell Clary to call me and if she wants we could grab some coffee or something and she just called."

"That's great! Iknow you can't wait to tell her your story and to find out hers, since I don't know the whole thing. When are you two meeting?" Jem said with a smile.

"I know! I can't wait! We are meeting tomorrow at Java Jones." I half squealed excitedly.

"That's great. I would come with you, but you know I'm going to go pick up all your books tomorrow." Jem said.

"I know and it's ok. Did I tell you you're the best for doing that?" I said as I got up off the couch, made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anything for you" he said as he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and when we drew apart I kept my arms around his neck and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too. It feels so good to finally say that again after all this time. I can't tell you how much I missed you. Even if I didn't feel things the same way" Jem said and smiled down at me.

"I know you did. I missed you too" I said and pressed my lips to his again. When we drew apart I looked in to Jem's eyes. I was still adjusting to them not being silver. Instead they had returned to their original brown-black.

After a minute of me staring he said, "I know I am still adjusting to the colour too. They were siler for so long and I never thought I'd see them this colour again."

I laughed and said, "They are beautiful whatever colour they after all this time I don't think I will ever get tired of looking into them."

He smiled at me, "Even though I would have rather spent the last century or so with you," he said and I smiled, "I am glad that you and Will got that time together. I know how much you two love each other."

I smiled up at him and said, "Me too and thank you. But don't think that I love you any less. I love both of you, more than I could ever say. I'm sorry if that's weird."

"It's not weird. You both deserved that love in your lives and you are the two people I love most in the world. All I ever wanted was for you both to be happy" he said and I smiled at him. I was truly happy to be reunited with Jem. I caused me a Joy I hadn't felt since Will died.

Back at the Luke's farmhouse – Clary POV

I packed up all my things and Magnus and I are waiting for the others to come down so Magnus can make us a portal to go back to the Institute. We were stood in silence for a minute until Magnus spoke.

"I have known Tessa for a long time. I think you two will really get along." Magnus said.

"Yeah, me too. She seemed really nice when I spoke to her at the reception." I said and he smiled. "How long have you known her?" I asked.

"Probably about 150 years or more now." Magnus replied.

"Wow. That is a long time, you must know her pretty well." I said.

"Yes, I suppose I did. We did live together for about 20 years a few years back. We traveled quite a lot and she is the person I moved back to New York with. She was born in New York and she hadn't been back since she was a teenager, so we decided we would move back here. She only moved out about 6 months before I met all of you. If I didn't come back to New York with her, I might not have met all of you and I wouldn't have you all as friends and I might not have Alec. So I owe her a lot just for that, never mind everything else she has done for me over the years." Magnus said with a nostalgic smile.

"Well I'm glad you have her and will always have her in your life." I said.

He smiled at me. It was a joyful smile yet it had a hint of sadness. I could tell he was thinking about when all of are gone and then he will only have Tessa. "Me too" he said. I stood there smiling at him for a moment and then everyone came outside with all their luggage.

"What took you guys so long?" Magnus said.

Jace just laughed and said, "You do know how many suitcases Izzy has right?"

"Hey!" Izzy said in a slightly annoyed tone and slapped his arm playfully.

"He's right Iz. You pack way too much. You're worse than Magnus and that I saying something." Alec said and we all burst out laughing.

 **Reviews are always welcome. Also, if anybody has any ideas about how they want the story to continue, then let me know. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long I've had a lot going on. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review with any scenarios or ways you want this story to play out, i'd love to hear what you think.**

 _Clary POV_

I hurried down the pavement, dragging Jace along slightly. We were running slightly late for our meet up with Tessa, I didn't want to keep her waiting and I was too excited, it was only by about 5 minutes but still, all because someone decided to trap me in bed for an extra hour for a morning workout, not that I'm complaining. When I spotted Java Jones just up ahead I relaxed a fair amount and Jace fell into step beside me once again. Just before I pushed the door open Jace said, "By the Angel babe, I think you're more excited than me and it's my relatives we are going to be learning about."

"I know there is more to the story than Herondales, it just feels like it's going to be connected to all of us somehow and I'm excited for you as well." I replied.

We walked into Java Jones hand in hand and I was hit with the smell of that wonderful drink I love so much, inhaled deeply and sighed. Jace chuckled to himself beside me and I turned my head to him and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged and said, "I just love to watch you experience things you love." I giggle slightly at my obvious love of coffee and a contented smile grew on my face at Jace's words.

I looked around and spotted a brown haired woman with an elegant vintage style in a booth turned slightly away from us and I knew it must be Tessa. As we approached her she looked up and a grin spread across her face as she stood up to greet us. We all exchanged small hugs before sliding into the booth.

"Sorry about the delay, we got a little caught up." I said after we had said hello and blushed lightly as Jace smirked at me.

Tessa let out a small laugh and said in an amused tone, "Ah. I see. It's understandable when you are so in love, as you two clearly are."

Me and Jace laughed quietly and just smiled at each other.

"I'll just grab us a drink babe." Jace said before proceeding to the counter.

"It's good to see you again. How are you?" Tessa said.

"It's good to see you again too and I'm really good thanks. How are you?" I responded.

"I'm happier than I've been in a long time, I just got Jem back and I'm about to get all my books back as of later today." She giggled in excitement slightly.

I must have looked slightly confused, but happy for her all the same as she said, "Right, sorry, you don't know the story yet. That's why we are here." We both let out a laugh.

"Yes I suppose it is." I replied as Jace returned with two coffees and a cinnamon roll to share, Tessa already had some tea.

"I might as well jump right in as this may take some time and I want to hear the rest of your story as well." I let out a small laugh. Tessa continued, as we focused intently, "I think you'll find that our lives are a lot more connected than you might think."

"Magnus told me that you to have known each other for a long time and he is very grateful for that and one major thing we have in common is that we both love a Herondale." I said before taking a sip of that magical drink.

"Ah yes. Magnus is a very dear friend. I've known him for around 150 to 160 years now and I am very grateful for him as well, I owe him a great deal." She said.

"Wow." Myself and Jace both breathed out.

She chuckled and continued, "And yes we both love a Herondale. Even though mine has long since passed, I will always love him."

"Who was he? If you don't mind me asking." Jace said.

She chuckled, "Of course I don't, that's why we're here isn't it? His name was Will Herondale and he was my husband and you, Jace are a descendant of his, you two are actually quite similar in many ways."

Mine and Jace's hands were entwined under the table and he squeezed slightly more.

"Does that mean you are my relative? If you had kids that is." Jace asked

"Yes. Technically I'm your Great, great, great, great Grandma, or something along those lines." Tessa chuckled slightly as Jace and I stared at her in amazement.

"But how is that possible. You only look a couple of years older than us." Jace said.

"I might as well just tell you my story from the beginning. That way all your questions will have been answered and if not you can ask me afterwards….." Tessa launched into her history.

 _Time Jump to about 45 minutes later._

Our drinks and cinnamon roll were now long gone and Jace and I both kind of sat there staring at Tessa in wonderment.

"Wow!" I stuttered out. "That's a lot to comprehend, even in the shadow world we live in. Magnus was right though; we do have quite a lot in common. For starters, the Herondales, the Lightwoods, the Fairchilds, the wars, even angels."

"It seems we do." She chuckled, "Jem told me what he knew of your story s I know about the heavnly fire and who your families are."

"Ah Jem, he was Brother Zachariah so it's understandable why he knew all that. How is he?" Jace asked.

"He's good. He's actually gone to collect all my books today to move them into our apartment. We just bought one in Brooklyn. We wanted to stick around." Tessa said.

"That's good. I'm happy for you. Hopefully this means that we will get to see more of you and if you need any help moving in just let us know, we'd be happy to help." I said.

"Hopefully we will and thank you, it's very kind of you to offer." Tessa replied.

"And I am deeply sorry for your losses. I don't know how you manage to cope. Losing people you love so much, especially Will and your children." I said, squeezing Tessa's hand over the table.

She smiled a gentle sad smile and said, "I really don't know either and I don't think I do most of the time but Magnus and now having Jem back, helps a great deal.:

"It must have been really complicated Will and Jem. I can't imagine being in a situation that, but I'm glad it's worked out for you in most ways." I said.

"Thank you and you have no idea but I Love both of them with all my heart, always will, I don't know how, it just is." She replied.

"I would love to know more about your transformations at some point but I think it's about time we tell her our story babe, don't you think?" Jace said….

 _Time skip to after Clary and Jace finish telling her their story._

It was Tessa's turn to stare at is in amazement.

"Wow! I thought I had it rough" She sadly chuckled, "Even though we have quite a lot in common, I cannot imagine what going through all that must have been like. That makes me a little more insight into how you to love each other so much though."

We continued to chat about our connected histories for around another hour and had gone through a few more beverages and pastries, when Tessa received a text from Jem.

"Oh, I best be off but it was lovely seeing you both and sharing our stories." Tessa said.

"It was lovely to see you too." I replied before turning to Jace to have a silent conversation. We could read each other like that most of the time, it came in handy.

"Would you and Jem like to come round to the Institute to have dinner tonight?" Jace asked her.

"Sure, that would be lovely. Thank you for the invite." She said.

We bid our goodbye and Tessa turned to leave took a step before turning around again and asked, "You don't mind if I tell Jem your story do you?"

"No of course not, Do you mind if we tell our family before dinner, I'm sure they will be curious?" I chuckled lightly.

"Go ahead. When did you want us to come round?" She aked.

Jace looked at me before turning back to Tessa and saying, "Any time around 7 will be fine."

We bid our goodbyes once more.

 _Back at the institute – around 2pm_

We walked into the living room to find Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus.

Izzy looked up and said, "Hey, you're back." Which caught all their attentions and they all proceeded to greet us.

"Well done Izzy, you can see." Jace said sarcastically as he settled into the couch and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around me.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Jace. Now tell us how it went. I want to know everything!" Izzy squealed slightly.

"Well Jem and Tessa are coming for dinner tonight, it went really well." I said.

Izzy clapped excitedly and was about to speak but Jace cut her off, "Before you start, no you are not cooking!" Izzy grumbled slightly but smiled again at the news.

"Oh I'm so glad you get along biscuit, I knew you would." Magnus smirked cheerfully.

"Are you not going to tell us what happened? What's her story? How does she know Magnus? How is she connected to us?" Isabelle started ranting excitedly.

Jace held up a hand and said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa Izzy! Calm down. For starters she is my Great, great, great, great Grandma or something along those lines, she was married to Will Herondale." Izzy let out and excited squeal, whilst Simon looked quite shocked and Alec and Magnus smiled. Magus must have told him already I thought, why am I not surprised.

We proceeded to tell them Tessa's story.

 **Who else here is an ARMY? Just curious. If so, who's your bias?**


End file.
